


Crossed Blades

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [22]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Chasing, Gen, Hunters, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Rivalry, Spoiler Potential, Spoilers possible, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Yeah, you better not touch Trevor's dhampir. That's a sore spot.(Ask.FM request - and for what might come in the future, check my tumblr.)(Spoilers possible, so a preemptive warning.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Crossed Blades

“Alright, what the Hell is going on here?!” Trevor had gripped his whip firmly, and was staring down two hunters, younger than himself, who had been chasing Alucard, and had actually managed to back him into a corner. They glared at him, but didn’t move. “Do I get an explanation?”

“Why should we explain to you what is going on? You should see that for yourself. We are hunting a goddamned bloodsucker.”

Trevor sighed, shaking his head. “A bloodsucker who is aiding me, after I wiped the floor with his ass. Also, half-blood, if you will. We’re all correct here.”

Alucard bit back a grin, and Sypha, who had been standing behind Trevor, gave a snort. The hunters were less than impressed, but they had been confused by Trevor’s interference. That was definitely not how things were between the hunter families, but that was Trevor’s least concern. As far as he could tell, they did recognize the emblem, but he wasn’t relying on it. There was no telling if they would lash out regardless.

“Why should we let our prey escape now? I don’t think that there is even one reason why we should do that.”

Trevor snickered maliciously. Oh, they really wanted to let this come down to this? “If you must know, he probably is the only one who could probably get us into Dracula’s castle, and I’m not keen on losing that ticket. If you mess this up for me, then I will be very, very annoyed. And I do believe that you should know better than getting behind a hunter and even bigger prey.”

The hunters gulped, and backed down. “You’re crazy,” one of them whispered, and the other nodded in agreement. “You can’t just waltz into Dracula’s castle and kill him!”

“Oh, I can. And I will. And if you don’t fuck off right now, I will make an exception about your two asses.”

That was enough to chase them off, and Trevor gave a huff. That was typical. But it was inevitable. The Belmont clan was not the only hunter family, but the other families were hardly as well-known as his. There still was the respect he could demand, but it would be hard defending it if he didn’t deliver on his promise.

“Rather bold choice of words.” Alucard had delivered it quite flatly. “I would have preferred it going without me vividly imagining how you hang their severed asses as trophies over your fireplace.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I would choose their weapons.” Trevor rolled his eyes, while Sypha was laughing in the background. “And _then_ , using those weapons, I would sever their asses and mount them above the fireplace.”

 


End file.
